Conventionally, control devices such as personal computers have used a single driver capable of controlling a plurality of types of printers or other image processors. This driver is referred to as a universal driver. The universal driver provides a function settings window in which the user can configure common settings to be applied to all of a plurality of image processors. In addition, in order to configure special settings to be applied to specific image processors, special function settings windows may be installed in the universal driver in advance for enabling the user to configure such special settings.